Thayne's Birthday (July 20th)
The Back Seat * 99 - Scramble (Arcade) * 100 - Sonic Drift 1 (Game Gear) * 101 - Chip's Challenge (DOS) * 102 - Word Rescue (DOS) * 103 - Pole Position 2 (Namco Museum) * 104 - Sonic Drift 2 (Game Gear) * 105 - Spot the Video Game (NES) * 106 - Exile (Sega Genesis) * 107 - The Lost Vikings (Sega Genesis) * 108 - Lemmings (Sega Genesis) * 109 - Cyberball 2072 (Arcade) * 110 - Klax (Sega Genesis) * 111 - Pac & Pal (Arcade) * 112 - Rolling Thunder (Arcade) * 113 - Timber (Arcade) * 114 - Donkey Kong (Arcade) * 115 - Pac-Man Arrangement (Arcade) * 116 - Bubble Bobble (NES) * 117 - Troddlers (SNES) * 118 - Imperium (SNES) * 121 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Master System) * 122 - Operation Wolf (Arcade) * 123 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) * 124 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) * 125 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) * 126 - Animated Shapes (DOS) * 127 - Animated Math (DOS) * 128 - Galaga (Arcade) * 129 - Bubbles (Arcade) * 130 - Rainbow Islands (Arcade) * 131 - Dragon Spirit (Arcade) * 132 - Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) * 133 - Pac-Mania (Arcade) * 134 - Xenophobe (NES) * 135 - Klax (Arcade) * 136 - Super Solvers Challenge of the Ancient Empires (DOS) * 137 - Phozon (Arcade) * 138 - Fantasy (Arcade) * 139 - The Playroom (DOS) * 140 - Lemmings (SNES) * 141 - Googol Math Games (DOS) * 142 - Troddlers (DOS) * 143 - Ms Pac-Man (Arcade) * 144 - Vinyl Goddess from Mars (DOS) * 145 - Spot the Computer Game (DOS) * 146 - Mappy (Arcade) * 147 - Packman (DOS) with green screen * 148 - Pako (DOS) * 149 - Robotron 2084 (Arcade) * 150 - Rainbow Islands (NES European) * 151 - Brix (DOS) * 152 - Super Qix (Arcade) * 153 - School-Mom (DOS) * 154 - Great Swordsman (Arcade) * 155 - Duke Nukem (DOS) * 156 - Root Beer Tapper (Arcade) The Front Seat * 99 - The End (Arcade) * 100 - Pac-Man World (PSone) * 101 - Pisces (Arcade) * 102 - Gauntlet IV (Sega Genesis) * 103 - Sky Kid (Namco Museum 50th Anniversary) * 104 - Pioneer Balloon (Arcade) * 105 - Wizard of Wor (Arcade) * 106 - All Dogs Go to Heaven (DOS) * 107 - Fantasia (Sega Genesis) * 108 - Donkey Kong 3 (Arcade) * 109 - Sonic Spinball (Game Gear) * 110 - Stellar 7 (DOS) * 111 - Gex 3 Deep Cover Gecko (Nintendo 64) * 112 - Dig-Dug Arrangement (Arcade) * 113 - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis) * 114 - Blue Moon (Commodore 64) * 115 - Super Pac-Man (Arcade) * 116 - Shooting Gallery (DOS) * 117 - The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening (Game Boy) * 118 - Operation Thunderbolt (Arcade) * 121 - Galaga (NES) * 122 - Star Force (NES) * 123 - Galaga Arrangement (Arcade) * 124 - Pac-Man (NES) * 125 - Puzzle Bobble (Arcade) * 126 - Bubble Bobble (Arcade) * 127 - Zoo Keeper (Arcade) * 128 - Rastan (Arcade) * 129 - The Lost Vikings (SNES) * 130 - Lilo & Stitch (PSone) * 131 - Metal Gear Solid 1 in Briefing Mode (YouTube) and Bomberman 64 The Second Attack in Battle Mode (Nintendo 64) * 132 - Crash Bandicoot (PSone) * 133 - Xenophobe (ZX Spectrum) * 134 - Dig-Dug (Arcade) * 135 - The Legend of Zelda (NES) * 136 - Troddlers (Amiga) * 137 - Pac-Man (Arcade) * 138 - Vanguard (Arcade) * 139 - Return of the Invaders (Arcade) * 140 - SkiFree (Windows, 1991) * 141 - Dark Ages Prince of Destiny (DOS) * 142 - Super Mario World (SNES) * 143 - Dragon Spirit (Turbografx) * 144 - Reader Rabbit (3rd Edition) * 145 - Space Gun (Arcade) * 146 - Robotron 64 (Nintendo 64) * 147 - The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past (SNES) * 148 - Columns (Sega Genesis) * 149 - Calc Man (DOS) * 150 - Frogger (Arcade) * 151 - Return of Ganondorf (Newgrounds) and Rampart (SNES) * 152 - Parasol Stars (NES in Ocean European) and Resident Evil 4 with Leon Kennedy * 153 - Amy's First Primer (DOS) * 154 - Wheel of Fortune (DOS) * 155 - Rampart (NES) * 156 - Animal Math (DOS)